In To The Night
by A-Moment-In-Silence
Summary: Definetly AU! mostly an original story with a few random FF7 people in it. lol.  rated M for later chapters


Into The Night

By Tesha Billadeau

**~Chapter One: The Beginning~**

**A young girl sat in the UV protected bay window of her deceased family's home. She was about twenty, with dark auburn hair and pale skin. She stood at about six foot tall, which was average for her kind. It was her eyes that made her different from most of the others in her clan. They were pure silver. Most of her clan had blue or brown eyes with either a sheen of silver or gold, but hers were thoroughly metallic. **

**She was waiting patiently for the sun to set. Only a sliver was left on the western horizon. 'Only a few more minutes.' She thought to herself, while checking her wrist watch. Sighing, she got up from the window seat and meandered across the room. Opening the door, she walked out into the hall only to see her best friend, Selena, sitting in the hall, waiting for her.**

**Selena was a mortal, having not been turned yet. She was about eighteen, with midnight black hair, and stunningly dark brown eyes. She was just sitting quietly there on the floor, reading one of the many books from the house library.**

"**What are you doing out here?" Aya asked in an inquisitive tone, scaring Selena. **

"**Jeez! Aya! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" she stated, seemingly agitated.**

"**You know I didn't mean to. I'm just a soft walker," Aya replied with a small chuckle. "Now, tell me, what were you doing out here?" **

"**Just waiting for you. I didn't want to bother you. I wasn't sure if you were working or not."**

**Aya, placing a hand on the back of her neck, thought 'Work. Can't there just be one day without it?'**

"**No, I wasn't working, just watching the sun set."**

"**I thought you couldn't be in the sun." Selena stated, a look of worry on her face.**

"**I can watch it through my window. As long as I am not exposed to the UV rays, I'm fine."**

"**Oh, that's right."**

**Aya, staring at her friend, smiled and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. **

"**Urgh! Ow! Aya!, you're hurting me!" Selena yelled in a strangled voice.**

"**Oh! I'm sorry!" Aya stated while releasing her disgruntled friend.**

"**You really need to stop doing that without warning me." Selena said, laughing and rubbing her ribs.**

**Both girls burst out in laughter until tears were in their eyes. **

**A door slamming brought the girls back to reality.**

**A young man, hair sticking out in all directions, yelled, "What's all the racket!"**

"**Sorry Vincent!" the girls said at the same time**

"**You better be! I was sleeping!" he retorted.**

**Vincent was one of the older members of the clan. With black hair and brown eyes, with a golden sheen, he was one of the most handsome of the clan. He walked with an air of dignity and pride. Standing at around six feet tall, like Aya, he was also around the average height for their kind.**

"**Gods be with you, because if you wake me one more time, I'll have you both staked!" Vincent stated.**

**Both girls collapsed in a fit of laughter once more.**

"**What now?" he inquired, a look of complete confusion on his face.**

"**Did you forget something before you came out here, Vinny?" Aya choked.**

"**Wha-?" he began, and looked down.**

**Blushing a violent shade of red, he ran back to his room.**

"**Can you believe he forgot his pants?" Selena giggled.**

"**You would think that would be the first thing he would do when he wakes up!" Aya replied, again with a laugh.**

**After a few minutes, Vincent came back out, fully clothed, the girls just stood there, looking at their feet, suppressing laughter. **

"**I swear, if you tell anyone…" he said in a shaky voice, still blushing. **

"**We won't, Sir." Aya stated standing up straight and saluting Vincent as if he was some kind of military captain.**

**The girls collapsed into another fit of laughter as they began walking downstairs. Once on the ground level, they headed to the kitchen to get Selena some food. As Vincent and Aya are immortal, they didn't eat actual food very often. It was usually only during the social events they attended that they ate. **

"**Aya, you look more pale than usual," Vincent stated, "are you alright?"**

**She was feeling a bit odd, which was not normal. **

"**I probably just need to feed." She replied, frowning.**

"**We'll head out shortly," Vincent announced, "Go see if anyone else is going to join us." **

**Aya walked out of the kitchen, stopping quickly to whisper something in Selena's ear.**

"**Wait. What was that?" Vincent inquired.**

"**It was nothing oh inquisitive one. Just a little inside joke." Selena replied when Aya had left the room.**

"**Don't give me that," he retorted, "I know it was something about me."**

"**Okay. It was about you, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you." She walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. It was loaded with the clan's latest shipment of nutrition.**

"**Ugh. Can't you people use a different fridge for these?" she was holding up one of the bags of blood. "Do you want one? You do look rather pale."**

**She walked over and handed him the bag. **

"**I don't like feeding in front of others." Vincent said quietly.**

"**Oh please. I've seen Demi do it a million times, it's not like you are any different." Selena replied, a bit annoyed, and poked him on the nose, "Feed. Before I force you."**

"**Fine." Vincent muttered.**

**He slapped the bag to his already extended fangs and began to feed. **

**Selena began humming while making a simple ham and cheese sandwich. Vincent couldn't help but be fascinated at how a mortal could be so use to a feeding vampire. 'She has lived with us since Aya was turned.' He thought to himself. 'She is definitely different from other humans.' **

"**What are you staring at?" Selena said, smiling at him.**

**He couldn't talk due to the bag covering his mouth. So, he just shrugged.**

"**Yeah. Okay then." She laughed.**

**Aya had come back, alone.**

"**Everyone else must have headed out at sunset." She said, sighing.**

"**Well, we better head out." Vincent stated, throwing the now empty bag in the trash can. "We should be back in a few hours." He said to Selena.**

"**Okay, don't have too much fun." She replied to him, winking.**

**He blushed lightly and headed out.**

"**Like I said before, he definitely likes you." Aya said, as she went to the coat rack to get her jacket. "And don't say any different because I know you like him too."**

"**Oh just go get yourself a hot mortal and get out of my face!" Selena laughed, throwing a dish towel at Aya.**

"**I'm going!" **


End file.
